Usuario:American Kart
Sobre mi Soy un estudiante Colombiano de Lenguas se hablar ingles, frances, portugues e italiano. Scream Queens es mi serie favorita porque tiene a casi todos los actores que yo mas idolatro como Emma Roberts y Taylor Lautner, Otra cosa q me encanta es escribir y leer en este momento me leo "Steve Jobs" una novela basada en la vida de Steve Jobs. Ademas me encanta formar parte de la comunidad de wikia porque me entero de todo...Todavia recuerdo como en Octubre del año pasado esta pagina era literalmente nada! Me encanta ver el proceso de estos administradores Mis páginas favoritas * http://scream-queens.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Two/Death_Chart * http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Disney_Wiki Favoritos |-|Personajes= Sq_06-niecy-nash-singles_0299_pw.jpg|'Denise Hemphill': Es Graciosa e ilarante|link=Denise Hemphill Sq_06-billie-lourd-ad-singles_0570_pw.jpg|'Chanel #3': Es seria y respondona toda una reina |link=Sadie Swenson Sonia Herfmann.jpg|'Chanel #2': Puede que haya muerto rapido pero eso no significa que nadie la quiera|link=Sonia Herfmann |-|Episodios= Ghost Stories Portada.jpg|'Ghost Stories': El ataque y la muerte de personajes queridos me da vida|link=Ghost Stories Thanksgiving_Portada.jpeg|'Thanksgiving': La muerte de gigi es una de mis favoritas|link=Thanksgiving Aby_en_the_final_girl(s).png|'The Final Girl(s)': Un final EXPLOSIVO!l|link=The Final Girl(s) Black Friday Portada.jpg|'Black Friday': El ataque del centro comercial hace q me palpite el corazon cada vez mas rapido|link=Black Friday 2x08 Still 8.jpg|'Rapunzel, Rapunzel': Ver las razones de Wes para matar y la muerte de Chamberlain me da vida|link=Rapunzel, Rapunzel Lo Que No Me Gusto |-|Personajes= S2 Chanel-5 Poster.jpg|'Libby Putney': Detesto su carisma y torpeza|link=Libby Putney Grace.jpg|'Grace Gardner': Nadie le grita a mis Chanels!.|link=Grace Gardner Wes Gardner.jpg|'Wes Gardner': Es demasiado fastidioso q bueno q murio|link=Wes Gardner |-|Episodios= Tumblr nvi2k76LQ91u8b7efo6 1280.jpg|'Pumpkin Patch': Neh, solo me parece un capitulo mas|link=Pumpkin Patch Dorkus Portada.jpg|'Dorkus': Es genial, No digo q sea lo peor, solo me aburre.|link=Dorkus CrNVZO5XgAEsPJI.jpg|'Warts and All': Me dormi de lo aburrido q estaba|link=Warts and All ´ Opiniones |-|Primera temporada= Pilot Claro, como ambas temporadas empezaron con la explicasion de las razones del asesino, esta temporada empieza mostrando el parto de Sophia q todos teniamos claro q era solo 1 bebe ya regresando al presente dan una breve introduccion a las Chanels. Algo que creo yo es que debieron haber hablado mas sobre Chanel #4 ya que no se menciono en todo el programa. En lo personal a este capitulo le hicieron falta pequeños detalles q hacen la diferencia como por ejemplo haber explicado el pasado de Grace mejor, o incluso explicar sobre el pasado de Cathy ya q ella se veia con un pasado atormentador....A este Capitulo le dio 3.5/5 estrellas|link=Pilot Hell Week Chainsaw Haunted House Pumpkin Patch Seven Minutes in Hell Beware Of Young Girls Mommie Dearest Ghost Stories Thanksgiving Black Friday Dorkus The Final Girl(s) |-|Segunda Temporada= Scream Again Warts and All Handidates Halloween Blues Chanel Pour Homme-Icide Blood Drive The Hand Rapunzel, Rapunzel Lovin the D Drain the Swamp El capitulo Drain the Swamp no ha salido al aire aun ´ Encuestas ¿Cuál es tu capitulo favorito de la temporada 1? Pilot Hell Week Chainsaw Haunted House Pumpkin Patch Seven Minutes in Hell Beware Of Young Girls Mommie Dearest Ghost Stories Thanksgiving Black Friday Dorkus The Final Girl(s) ¿Cuál es tu capitulo favorito de la temporada 2? Scream Again Warts and all Handidates Halloween Blues Chanel Pour Homme-Icide Blood Drive The Hand Rapunzel, Rapunzel